1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus comprising a scanning unit for scanning an image and a storage unit for storing an image, a control method and a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-205558, et al., proposes a technique capable of preventing degradation by copying and sparing effort used to unbind sheets bound by staples, etc. According to this technique, in copying or printing, additional information for specifying a document is embedded and printed using information such as a barcode in a print image. In copying the printed material, the embedded additional information is used to search for electronic data of the corresponding document, and the document is printed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-197101, et al., proposes a technique capable of eliminating cumbersome work entailed in a user confirming whether the latest version is the one to be printed or not. According to this technique, a document management system manages updating of a document file. When a user is to copy a document using a document ID embedded in a document image and the document management system detects a new version of a document, the system replaces the old version of the document with the new version of the document and prints the substituted document.
However, the conventional technique only prevents quality degradation by using additional information embedded in a printed material when printing using original printed data, or prints by replacing an old version with the latest one when original data is updated.
What the user requires, however, is not always acquisition of the latest version. For example, if a user is to confirm a change from his printed material, he requires information on preceding printed material for comparison purposes. However, the conventional techniques do not take into account any technique of providing this information.
Additionally, the number of latest versions is not always one, and a user cannot select a desired document from however many derivations may exist.